its his turn
by moja ganda
Summary: It's been 20 years seen the revelation of Sawada Tsunayoshi being the next heir of Vongola and now it's time for his son's classmates to discover the truth about Sawada Tsunayoshi's son.
1. going to a field trip

Summary: It's been 20 years seen the revelation of Sawada Tsunayoshi being the next heir of Vongola and now it's time for his son's classmates to discover the truth about Sawada Tsunayoshi's son.

Dear Readers,

I just want you to know that Tsuna is married to Hibari and that this tiny sequel is connected to my fic 'Bearing a child' in which I am still finishing unfortunately. I can't just help it I am after all an 1827 fan.

~Please enjoy~

It's been 15 years since Tsuna graduated from Namimori-chuu. He has a son that goes to Namimori-chuu. Everyone does not know who his son's mother is but everyone knows that he is Hibari's Kyouya's son (Which made Tsuna the mother) considering he (Hibari's son)is the disciplinary committee chairman but that will change after an _unexpected_ incident. (Everyone knows who will cause it).

Hibari Sawada Ryou is the disciplinary chairman is just taking his lovely nap in the roof when suddenly he was disturbed by his right hand man, Kin taro Kusukabe. (All the people that have Kukabe's blood in them will be all the Hibari's Right hand man) informing him that he need to go to his class because and that Reboyama-sensei is waiting for him in the said class so he has no choice but to go.

When Ryou reaches his classroom every girls kyaaed. Now normally if he will bite them to death like what Kyouya is doing others if they are crowding but fortunately he got his 'mother's' temper and both of his parents skills in fighting and his mother's angelic smile and father's handsome face making everyone treat him like a god.

Well back to the story.

He walked to his seat and noticed Reboyama-sensei he gave a nod as a greeting and the staid person did the same.

"Okay everyone Reboyama-sensei is going to announce something for us" Minami-sensei announced to the class. Everyone quitted after that and now waiting for Reboyama-sensei to talk and so Reborn talked, "Hello class I just want to inform to all of you that you are all invited to a field trip around the Vongola mansion." With the word Vongola everyone became exited after all Vongola is the top 3 company in the world, one to be exact but Ryou his thinking a different thing.

'My normal high school life will end soon' he thought miserably. After all he heard the story of what Reborn can do when he was bored from both his parents. He stopped thinking when he heard Reborn talked again, "Okay you will go this Friday so you have two days to prepare and I'll be kind enough for you and introduce to you the current boss, guardians and the soon to be boss as well" Reborn finished and everyone become exited but Ryou on the other hand become pale. After five minutes of question and answer portion Reboyama-sensei left.

-end of chapter one-

Yes.

Guys please review and tell me what you think and please tell me if I should continue it cause I am not really confident if this one will hit anyway this story will revolve around Hibari Sawada Ryou.

PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN ARIGATOU


	2. I planed it

Chapter 2

When Ryou arrived home he quickly went to his 'mother's' office. The Vongola Decimo's office. He knocked at the door and when he received the permission to enter he open and enter the room. There he saw a woman in her early 30's. She is wearing regular work cloths the only difference is that she is wearing a cloak, on the woman's left side is a man in his late 30's wearing a regular suit but with a purple sweat shirt instead of white, it is quickly identified as Hibari Kyouya. The cloud guardian/husband of the Decimo.

"Mother, father" he said with a nod. Hibari gave a nod as well but the woman just giggled so the two men in the room resulting for them to looked at her confused and then both men asked in union, "Why are you laughing Mother/Tsunako?" The now identified Tsunako giggled one last time before saying, "You are just like your father Ryou-Chan so formal" she said with a smile. Both men stayed quite but Ryou noticed something why is his mother a woman isn't she supposed to be a he? So Ryou asked his mother, "Mother why are you a woman aren't you souse to be a man not that I am against it" with that Tsunako blushed a deep crimson of red painted in her face. Kyouya just smirked.

"I asked the baby to make Tsunako a woman again personal reason" Replied Kyouya for his 'wife', Ryou just nodded while Tsuna just blushed eve redder (if that was even possible).

Ryou's suddenly become serious and Kyouya noticing this asked his son, _"What are you doing here? Ryou surely you're not here to visit just to chat with your mother"_ Ryou nodded then replied, _"Ye s father I just wanted to asked mother if she had a knowledge of Reborn inviting my classmates to the Vongola mansion in Italy?"_ with that question Tsunako laugh an evil laugh, the men in the room shivers. Ryou is being scared, and Kyouya being excited after all it's been 15 years since his herbivore grows a back bone and become a carnivore that can even put in much higher level than Hibari or Reborn. Tsunako stopped laughing.

"_Yes Ryou-chan I did that" _she said with a smile as if they're just talking about the weather.

"_What reason, pray tell Decimo" Hibari Kyouya said curiosity evident in his voice._

"_Just wanted to have fun and because I was bored I decided to do what he had suggested" _she said with a predatory smirked toward the men in the room.

"_And beside I wanted to Ryou0can's friends."_Tsunako got up on her chair and left the room. Leaving the men in the room

"Mother is scary Father" Ryou said

"Ohh just wait until you saw her true nature it's a beautiful sight indeed" when Kyouya said this Ryou left but not before saying, "That's the reason why she is feared by EVERYONE in the world"

*Reborn's office*

Someone_ knocked at Reborn's office_

"Come in" he said. The door opened and there revealed Hibari Tsunako.

"Do you have it?" she asked. Reborn nodded ad gestured Tsunako to take a seat while he looked for it and found it in a minute"

"Here" said Reborn, "People who oppose your son to be the disciplinary chairman of Namimori" Tsunako took it and smirked and said, "Reborn change of plan. Start the plan B" Reborn and Tsuna smirked at each other then Reborn said, "Okay got it"

Night-

Kyouya, Tsunako, Ryou and Reborn are in the dining room eating their dinner when suddenly interrupted by a butler saying, _"Decimo they've arrived"_ in Italian. Reborn and Tsuna smirked.

"_Who arrived"_ asked Kyouya in a serious tone; Ryou nodded his head asking the same question. But before anyone can answer the door opened once again revealing Tsuna's guardians and six teenagers in their fifteens

"Mother, father, Brother, Uncle Reborn" said a girl with a long brown hair with an angelic smile planted on her face. The staid four people smiled back and aid, "Welcome back everyone"

"This you enjoy your trip Andrea?" asked the Decimo to her daughter. Andrea nodded her head but before she could utter a word Reborn speak saying, "All of you teenagers will transfer to Namimori High school tomorrow" with that said the two Hibari boys looked at Tsunako and said, EHHHHHHH" yup very un Hibari like indeed

LOL how is it

Love it hate it?

Please Review so that I know what you think of the story ne?


End file.
